Beating Back Impossibilities: Sylvia/Adriana/Brad
by Uncontrol
Summary: Sylvia and Adriana are on the move, going back to Britain to rescue Brad and Joey. But will they survive the impossible odds? By DragonSoul, Trowa and River. Third in the Sylvia series, first in the Adriana and second in the Brad.


Adriana looked over at the woman sleeping beside her. It was evident to the red head that Sylvia was dreaming, and that the dream was not a pleasant one. She glanced around the cabin as a man's voice came over the speaker, letting them know they were about to land and to please have a seat and buckle up. Adriana leaned over Sylvia and checked her buckle, then refastened her own.  
  
The plane landed smoothly and Adriana gently nudged Sylvia to wake her up. "Pst...Syl..wake up...we're here."   
  
Sylvia mumbled slightly, rolling her head and blinking her eyes open, "Ehn... Where..?"  
  
Adriana chuckled at Sylvia, "London..."   
  
Sylvia blinked sleepily, glancing out the plane window. "London... " A sleepy smile curved her lips slightly.  
  
"Yeah...where we had lots of fun times." Grinning, Adriana waited for the seat belt sign to turn off. "Gods, I can't wait to get off this plane and get a smoke..."  
  
Sylvia chuckled softly, raising her arms above her head and stretching. "Still the same brand?"   
  
"Always." Adriana grinned.  
  
Sylvia laughed, "I always stole them from you when ever we met on a mission."   
  
"Mm...I remember..." Adriana grinned and unbuckled her seatbelt the instant the light went off, then stood up.  
  
Sylvia laughed at her impatience and did the same. "And just think, no luggage to wait for."   
  
"Best trip I've EVER taken." Adriana chuckled, "Come on...lets get out of this flying piece of metal and get a smoke..." Sylvia nodded, moving towards the exit. As they walked towards customs, Adriana pulled out the passports. They went through with no problem and Adriana just grinned inwardly. As they rounded a corner, she pulled out her pack of cigarettes, tapping one out for Sylvia and then one for herself. Sylvia smiled gratefully, taking the offered cigarette and placed it between her lips, waiting for Adriana to finish with the lighter. The red head lit her cigarette and passed off the lighter to Sylvia. Sylvia lit up, handed the lighter back, and inhaled slowly, her eyes closing as the nicotine flooded her system. Adriana grinned, watching Sylvia as she put her lighter away. 

Sylvia opened her eyes, smiling amusedly. "How many times have your tried to kill me while I did exactly this?"   
  
Adriana chuckled, "You think I actually kept count of that?"   
  
"Didn't think so." Sylvia responded as she walked calmly through the terminal.   
  
Adriana exhaled, watching the smoke swirl momentarily, "Ok...I guess maybe we should run by my house and pick up a few things before we head on?"  
  
Sylvia nodded, taking another drag on the cigarette as they step through the doors, flicking the butt away. "Sounds good."   
  
Adriana nodded and headed towards the parking garage, "Good thing Andrew left the car here..."   
  
"Yeah." Sylvia continued walking, thinking about the dream she'd had on the plane. Adriana walked to the back of the car and knelt down, pulling the spare key out from under the car, then walked around and unlocked the door for Sylvia. "Thanks." Sylvia opened the door and slipped into the car, fastening her seat belt. 

Adriana nodded and walked around to the driver side, climbing in and starting the car, ignoring the seat belt until they start pulling out of the parking garage. As they pulled out onto the road, she finally put on her seat belt. "It should only take us a few minutes to get to the house."   
  
The precognitive frowned, "I know that cards are your usual weapon, but do you have a gun, or something I'd be able to use?"   
  
Adriana nodded "Yeah...Andrew keeps a few on hand..." She eyed the traffic and made a turn onto a two lane road.   
  
"Good." Sylvia leaned back in the seat, watching the scenery. "This still feels strange."   
  
The gambler glanced at her, "Why?"   
  
"Last time I saw you, I was trying to shoot you."   
  
"True..." Adriana smiled slightly as they drove through the gate of the horse farm and pulled up to the house. Sylvia unbuckled her seat belt as they parked, opening the car door and stepping out. Adriana hoped out and waved to some of the stable hands that were down at the barn, then turned, walking to the house and pulling out the spare key from under a rock. She unlocked the door and walked in, "Do you want anything to eat or drink while we are here?"   
  
Sylvia followed her quietly. "All this time, you were hiding right under our noses..." Adriana chuckled mildly at Sylvia's comment. "Coffee please."   
  
"Alright..." Adriana walked to the kitchen and quickly put a pot of coffee on, then walked into Andrew's study.   
  
Sylvia glanced around, still smiling, "Nice place."   
  
Adriana opened up the gun cabinet and pulled out two hand guns, laying them on the table as she rummaged to find the right type of ammunition, "Well...I just married into it..."   
  
The other woman chuckled, "That surprised me. You never seemed the type to get married."   
  
Adriana found the box of ammunition and pulled it out, then picked up the guns and walked over to Sylvia, "Hehe...it was more for Mitsy than for me...she would have never gotten a life if she felt she had to run this place forever..."   
  
Sylvia took the guns, checking the clips to make sure they're full before sliding them into the guns. "It makes sense. When you live and work with someone long enough they become your family."   
  
Adriana nodded and walked back to the gun cabinet, pulling out two rifles and the ammunition for them, "Coffee should be ready now..."   
  
"I'll make it. What do you take in yours?" Sylvia asked.   
  
The equestrian walked out of her husband's study, grabbing one of her coats off the rack and slid it on, stuffing the rifle ammunition into the pockets, "Coffee isn't really what I feel like right now" She grinned and walked towards the kitchen, setting the rifles down and walking to a cabinet. She pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of rum. She turned and grinned at Sylvia, "I never go into a fight without first having a shot of rum" She chuckled, winking at the other woman.   
  
Sylvia laughed, "So that's why it was so easy to catch you."   
  
Adriana grinned with a mock pout, "Very funny."   
  
"I know, it is, isn't it?" Sylvia rummaged in the cupboards before setting a coffee mug on the counter. She turned and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring the liquid into the cup.   
  
Adriana poured herself a shot of rum and downed it, "Want some for your coffee?"   
  
Sylvia nodded, holding out the mug, "Please?" Adriana nodded, grinning and poured some in. "Thanks. Normally I wouldn't dare, but I need something to relax." she sipped the coffee, smiling at the warmth.  
  
The red head nodded, "No problem, and I completely understand." She poured herself another shot and downed that one quickly as well, setting the glass back down on the counter afterwards. She walked over to the rifles and picked them back up, "Why don't we go ahead and head out, you can bring the coffee with you if you want. Just tell me where we need to go."   
  
Sylvia nodded curtly, slipping one of the guns into the waistband of her pants, then pulling her shirt down to cover it.   
  
Adriana walked out of the house, waiting till Sylvia walked out, then locked the door, putting the key back where it belonged. She then turned and walked to the car, putting the rifles in the back seat.   
  
Sylvia slid into the passenger seat, shifting so that the concealed gun didn't dig into her back. "They're out in the country side somewhere near here, an old abandoned inn."   
  
The red head sat down in the driver's seat and thought for a moment, "I think I have an idea of where they may be then...hmmm...maybe a car isn't the best idea.."   
  
Sylvia's eyes widened, "Please tell me your not thinking of horseback."   
  
Adriana eyed her, "Not comfortable with that, eh? If I recall, that area has had some rather thick over growth. I suppose we can just drive within a mile and take the rest of the way on foot so they don't see us. How's that sound?"   
  
"Great." Sylvia shook her head, "I'll never understand how you can ride horses to easily."   
  
Adriana grinned and she started the car, "Ok...lets go then..."   
  
Sylvia nodded, hands tightening slightly on the gun in her hands. "If anything happens because of this, just remember that I told you to stay behind."   
  
Her impromptu partner looked at her, "Don't worry about me, you just need to remember that this was my idea to come along...besides, at least now you have some weapons..."   
  
Sylvia chuckled grimly. "Of course... I'm trusting you to get them out, if you don't do that, I'll personally shoot you, whether I'm dead or not."   
  
Adriana grinned at Sylvia's comment and turned the car around and headed back down the two lane road, heading further into the country, until the road turned to dirt. She drove down the dirt road for another mile and pulled over into some brush.   
  
Sylvia stepped out of the car, having not done up her seatbelt and turned to look at Adriana. "I'll go in first... If I go down... Just get them out."   
  
The gambler eyed Sylvia, pulling the rifles out of the back seat and climbing out. "Hell, if I let you go by yourself, if nothing else, let me cover your back." She grunted, stuffing the shot into the rifle.   
  
"Fine. But I won't stop for you."   
  
"Fine." Adriana replied.   
  
Sylvia waited until she finished loading the gun, then ran off into the brush in the direction she thought she remembered the inn being. Adriana waited a moment, then followed Sylvia in.   
  
Sylvia stopped behind a large tree on the edge of a cleared space in the brush, looking out at the inn. She closed her eyes, trying to find out when the guards would be moving. Adriana stayed in the brush a few feet behind Sylvia, watching her for a signal.   
  
In the inn Brad was laying on his side in the darkness, eyes closed.   
  
Sylvia turned to look at Adriana, eyes unreadable before she nodded, running out into the open, moving as fast as possible while gun fire erupted from the inn. Adriana dashed over to the tree Sylvia was behind and knelt down, lifting the butt of one of the rifles to her shoulder, aiming and firing.   
  
Brad blinked his eyes open in the dark, a vision assaulting him.   
  
Sylvia stumbled as a bullet grazed her arm, raising her own gun and firing at the guards. Adriana grumbled and fired again, covering the precognitive. Sylvia slammed against the wall, flattening herself against it to avoid more gun fire and took out two of the guards before signaling Adriana.   
  
Brad pushed himself up to sitting, scowling slightly as the world spun when his wound moved.   
  
Adriana dropped the one rifle and pulled up the second, quickly aiming it and firing again. She saw Sylvia's signal and picked up the dropped rifle and ran as fast as possible to join the other woman. Sylvia picked off the remaining guard that were firing at her, as she moved towards a cracked window. Adriana hit the wall and quickly went about reloading the empty rifle. Ahead of her, the psychic paused, looking back at the red head.   
  
Brad shoved the pain to the back of his mind, finding the energy to stand, bound hands reaching out to find the wall.   
  
Adriana glanced up at Sylvia, who motioned for her to join her at the window, reaching out to carefully open it. Adriana slid over quickly and slung the rifles over her shoulder by their straps, digging into one of her pockets, pulling out her cards. Sylvia slipped into the room silently, landing softly on her feet, Adriana quietly following. The precognitive glanced around, closing her eyes to try and get a better grip on their location.   
  
Brad slumped back against the wall as his head spun again.  
  
Adriana looked around for any sign of guards, a card held lightly between her fingers, ready to toss at an attacker. Sylvia moved to the rickety door, pushing it open and stepping into the hall, gun at ready. The gambler leaned against the wall, next to the door, waiting on Sylvia's next move.   
  
Brad seethed quietly to himself beneath a hiss of pain, "You never did know what the word 'trap' meant, Sylvia."   
  
Sylvia's eyes narrowed, adjusting to the dim light of the hall, hurrying down the expanse towards another door. "Brad... Where the hell did they hide you...?" Adriana followed Sylvia, glancing back regularly to make sure they weren't being followed.   
  
Brad slowly made his way towards where he thought the door was.   
  
Sylvia stopped at the corner of the hall, glancing around it before stepping into the open. Adriana stopped behind her, not wanting to run the other woman over, seeing as how that would hinder their cause. Sylvia walked down the hall quietly, listening for any sign of movement. She stiffened just before a door opened ahead of her, an Esset agent walking out. She began to aim her gun but was too slow, the agent firing before she could. Adriana had followed Sylvia and growled as the shot went off. As Sylvia stumbled, Adriana let the razor sharp card in her hand loose, sending it straight towards the Esset agent's head.   
  
Brad finally found the heavy oaken door, using the handle for support as he listened to gunshots go off somewhere nearby.   
  
Sylvia cursed loudly, barely retaining her hold on the gun as the bullet slammed into her shoulder. "Shit!" She pressed her free hand to the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding.   
  
"Damn, we're going to be surrounded in a matter of seconds." Adriana walked up behind Sylvia and glanced at the bullet hole, "At least its a clean wound...went straight through..."   
  
Brad smirked and leaned back against the door, waiting, watching the visions fly past his mind. Why wasn't Schuldig using his telepathy? No.. wait.. it was a woman with his sister...   
  
Sylvia bit her lip, switching the gun into her other hand and continued down the hall, ignoring the wound as best as possible, no longer bothering to be quiet. Adriana glanced behind them, hearing running footsteps and pulled her rifle into position. The instant bodies began coming around the corner, she fired repeatedly, sending several men and women to the floor moaning in pain. She turned and dashed in the direction Sylvia had gone, catching up quickly. The precognitive fired at the agents appearing ahead of her, uncaring of the danger she was running into. "Damn it!" Adriana quickly pulled more razor sharp cards out and, running slightly backwards to follow Sylvia, hurled them at the agents attempting to follow them.  
  
"Joey dearest.. time to start helping your Aunt out.." Brad mumbled to himself.   
  
Sylvia cursed again as another bullet grazed her thigh, raising her voice and hoping that this would work. "Brad!! If you can hear us, do something damn it!"   
  
Brad slammed his fist against the door loudly, then nearly loses it due to the pain "Sylvia dammit, I'm a bit tied up at the moment!" Adriana winced as she was shot as well, the culprit quickly falling as a card sliced his throat. Sylvia grinned almost maniacally as she heard her brother's response, sprinting towards the door it emanated from. Brad moved back from the door, bracing his eyes for the light.   
  
Sylvia shot the lock of the door, pushing open the door. "Brad?" Adriana covered the door that Sylvia was at, holding the rifle up and firing it as another agent tried to get closer.   


Brad pushed himself out, eyes focusing almost instantly, "Left." Beside him, Sylvia spun, picking off an agent advancing behind Adriana. "Gun, now." He held out his bound hands for one of Sylvia's weapons, glaring angrily at his sister.

  
Sylvia chuckled grimly, "In a second." She turned and pulled Adriana's lighter from the red head's pocket before turning back and burning through the ropes holding Brad. Adriana glanced at Sylvia momentarily, then fired the other rifle at more agents, "Hurry up"

  
Sylvia pulled her other gun from the waistband of her jeans, handing it to Brad. "Any idea where Joey is?"  


"We're wasting time." He grunted lightly as he pulled his hands apart and turned, firing at an agent. "As far from me as possible."  


"Other side of the inn?" Adriana wondered, picking off several more agents.

  
Sylvia groaned. "Dammit... Adriana, make sure he gets out alive." She ducked past Brad, sprinting down the hallway.

  
Adriana watched as Sylvia runs off and then grabbed Brad's arm, "Come on...lets get out of here..."

  
Brad turned and glanced at Adriana, "Like I said. Left." Brad leaned on her and started in that direction. Adriana nodded and allowed the man to lean on her, walking according to his directions, praying he won't lead her into a worse situation

  
Sylvia took down the agents at the end of the hallway, cursing as she realizes that she's running out of bullets.

  
Brad follows his visions, finally ending up near the old kitchen near the back and points up the stairs. "She'll need back-up. I'll get the car."  


"Right..." Adriana spun and ran after Sylvia, reloading the rifle as she moves , pausing once to take a shot at some agents, at one point using the rifle as a club.

  
Brad shoved his way out through the back door, slamming the door open on one of the guards, then shot him in the head, pausing only for a moment to wait for his equilibrium to return. He leaned down and searched the man, pulling out a set of keys, then made his way around the side towards the black SUV. Brad stopped and waited, counting three seconds exactly, then turned and took out the two men on the porch. Leaning heavily against the porch post, he eyed the distance to the SUV, then grit his teeth, moving towards it as quickly as he could manage, one arm wrapped around his stomach

  
Sylvia's eyes flew open as her leg buckled beneath her, a bullet in her thigh. She glared up at the agent ahead of her, raising the gun in her hand to fire. Adriana runs up behind Sylvia, a card flying from her hand at the man about to fire at Sylvia, killing him efficiently. Sylvia glanced back and glared at the red head. "I thought I told you to get him out!"

  
"He's out" The red head stooped to help the precognitive up.  
  
Sylvia leaned on Adriana for a second before trying to push away, only to nearly collapse as her leg gives out. "Shit!!"  


The red head growled and caught the other woman. "No time for heroics...lets just get Joey and get out of here."

Sylvia allowed herself to rest on the other woman heavily, blood staining her jeans and shirt crimson. "Directly ahead I think..." Adriana nodded and moves towards the door Sylvia directed. Biting her lip, Sylvia stifled a curse as she nearly passed out from the pain, stumbling along. Adriana grit her teeth in pain, as Sylvia was leaning on her wounded side. Ignoring the pain she swung the door open and Sylvia's eyes narrowed as she saw the agents in the room. "They were right... It was a trap..."  


Brad slid into the SUV, breathing shallowly, and started the vehicle, pulling it around to the front of the inn.

  
Adriana raised her rifle with her free hand and glared at the agents, smiling grimly. Sylvia raised her own gun, trying to remember how many bullets she has left, but determined to rescue Joey. Adriana glanced at Sylvia, then back at the unmoving agent, "What's going on?" 

  
The precognitive whispered, glancing around the room. "Joey..."

  
The red head looked around for the kid, worried. A small face appeared behind the door, gray eyes wide with fear, "Aunt Sylvia?"

  
Sylvia smiled, reaching out to him. "Are you alright Joey? Did they hurt you?" Joey runs over to her, wiping his tear stained face on her hand. Beside them, Adriana felts slightly relieved that they found him. Sylvia scooped the child up with her uninjured arm, frowning. "How much longer Joey?"

  
Adriana watched the frozen agent warily, "We need to get out of here..."

  
Outside in the SUV, Brad leaned his head back, using the free time to rest while he waits  


"Maybe thirty seconds, Aunt Sylvia..."

  
Sylvia leans on Adriana. "Get us out of here." Adriana nods and hurried towards the front of the inn while Sylvia held onto Joey tightly, biting her lip in pain. "Hold on just a little longer kiddo."

  
Joey whimpered slightly, face contorted in concentration. "I'm trying...."

  
"I know you are..." Sylvia murmured. Adriana glanced nervously at agents frozen in time as they passed, worried that Joey might lose his grip on his power.

  
In the SUV, Brad opened his eyes and looked at the door, readying his gun and trained it on the door, waiting for them to pass through and the time to start moving again.

  
Sylvia cursed as the time ran out in her mind. "Adriana!! We have to get out NOW!!" The red head nodded, using the rifle to blast away the door and hurried them out as Joey passed out in his aunt's arms, strength spent. From the car, Brad began firing on the agents behind them as Sylvia looked up, clutching Joey protectively. With the covering fire, Adriana shielded Sylvia and Joey from the Esset agents while they got in the car, turning to hurl cards at the agents coming through the door. Brad moved into the passenger seat and hissed out the window, glaring angrily. "In the drivers seat, redhead. Move it!"

  
Sylvia cried out as she was shot in the back, Joey falling from her arms onto the back seat as she falls in with him. Brad reached over and closes the back door behind Joey and Sylvia, cursing. Adriana scowled, and jumped into the drivers seat, hitting the gas and pulling away. 

In the back seat, Sylvia gasped in pain, half sprawled across the seat, her head resting on Joey's side. Brad leaned his body out the window and fired three more shots before his head started swimming again and pulled himself back inside, the world tilting black, then color again. "Adriana... go... the airport... NOW!" Sylvia yelled, trying to shift and press a hand to wound in her back. 

  
"I'm on it!" The red headed Licht member turned sharply onto the dirt road, dust flying up behind them.

  
Brad pulled a jacket off the seat and turned, achingly climbing back into the backseat with the other two while Adriana pulled the rifles off, then her coat, and tossed them on the vacated passenger seat.

  
Sylvia looks up at her brother, face pained and pale. "Nice to see you again, Brad..."

  
"You're an idiot, Sylvia." Brad began to rip the jacket, pushing Joey aside as he made makeshift bandages for her wounds, trying to staunch the flow of blood. In the front seat, Adriana ignored them and sped past the farm, pulling out onto the main road and heading back to the airport. 

Sylvia hissed as her back was jarred but allowed her brother to try and help her, vision beginning to gray out. "I guess... I'll never learn... ne?" The woman chuckled softly before her voice faded away, passing out from blood loss.  


This is only a rough draft. I'll most likely go back and edit it later.


End file.
